


He Woke Up

by PsychoGenius



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoGenius/pseuds/PsychoGenius
Summary: No memory.Only Darkness surrounded him.





	He Woke Up

He would walk three steps, and then he would stop. After waiting a few seconds, he would take another one. After a few more seconds, he would take three more. And then he would repeat.

Three.

Stop.

One.

Stop.

Three.

Stop.

One.

Stop.

The man didn't know why, but it felt right to him. What didn't feel right, however, was the fact that no matter how many steps he took, there was no indication that he had actually gone anywhere.

Everything around him was dark, a pitch black cave. No light, no sound. Complete and utter nothingness. He had no idea how long he had been there, nor how he had even got there. In fact, everything in his head was jumbled. No memories came to him, everything was a mess.

He stopped walking, furrowing his brow as he thought to himself.

Something, he had to remember something.

And then, a single image appeared in his mind. At first it was fuzzy, but the more that he focused the more he could see her. Eventually he could see the image clearly. It was of an ebony-haired woman with a veil covering her face.

The man jolted as he saw the woman's face. He knew her. He absolutely knew her. He even remembered her name.

"Celine."

As soon as the words left his mouth, a shrill shriek assaulted the air. It sounded as if thousands of people were screaming at the top of their lungs. So much suffering and anguish. The man fell to his knees as he clutched his head in agony. He screamed, tears falling down his face.

A hand grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head up. Above the man stood the same woman from his memory. Her eyes were purely red, no pupils or irises in sight.

The man trembled as he tried to speak to her. "Celine! Please! I remember! We don't have to-"

"Go back to sleep, Damien," Celine said, her voice coming out in layers. She kissed his forehead before letting him fall to the ground.

Damien curled in on himself as he felt the darkness surrounding him again, slowly pulling himself back into the abyss.

He didn't want to fall asleep.

He didn't want to go back.

But of course, he had no power to stop the darkness as it wrapped around him, suffocating him until he was once again unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> he needs his sleep


End file.
